Tenma the Fairest
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A School Rumble modern-day version of Snow White, minus the dwarfs and such. Tenma plays the good girl, while Eri played the evil girl. Eri Sawachika is the Queen of Everything, but her only competition in the beauty department is Tenma Tsukamoto. She plans on eliminating her from the "Fairest" equation. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. The Girl with Fair Beauty

"_**Tenma the Fairest"**_

_**Chapter 1: The Girl with Fair Beauty**_

One day, a boy with pale skin and a bowl cut walked by the woods in his Kappa Suit. As he treaded on into the forest, he found a casket with a glass lid on top. He walked there and viewed a girl in her school uniform; she had long black hair and small pigtails and was inside the casket motionless.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" the boy thought.

Just then, a guy in dark skin and glasses jumped in and rushed towards the casket.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

The boy stepped back and said, "I'm sorry. I found her like this."

"I see. I am sure you wanted to know about Tenma," The guy replied.

"Tenma?"

"Yes. I am Kenji Harima; I used to be with her on an old business we ran downtown."

"So, why is Tenma in that coffin?" The boy remarked.

"Well… she's dead… or, maybe she's out cold. She's been like that for a year now… and it's _all_ that evil girl's fault!"

"Evil? I'm sorry, but who would have the right mind to kill her?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I should tell you about it right now."

Harima then told the boy, who told him that his name is Oji Karasuma, about how Tenma came here.

Two years ago, the girl named Tenma Tsukamoto, was a high school student enrolled in Yagami High School. She comes to her school with a bright smile on her face every single day. Every day, each boy looked at Tenma, who always smile a lot in the morning and always feel so energetic. Every single boy admired her and wanted to go out with her, but every time they asked, Tenma never gave her consent.

Girls also admired her every day, since the entire student body loved her so much. However, not all the student body admired her; one of the girls, with long blonde hair, watched on in jealously.

"That stupid dumb girl; she thinks she can be Queen of the school area!"

The girl's name is Eri Sawachika; she's in the same class as Tenma and has a higher beauty scale than her. Despite what she said, it's also true: Tenma has very high beauty & charisma, but very low grades; but she tried so hard to study and advance to the next year.

Every time she sees Tenma with a smile on her face, she grew crossed. She even glared at her behind her back, even though she's roughly nice to her on certain occasions.

But the real reason is that Eri's actually has the characteristics of a witch. Every time she goes home, she consults her magical vanity mirror to ask if she's the fairest of them all.

"Magical Mirror on my wall, who's the fairest of them all…"

The mirror revealed that _she's _the fairest of them all. Eri smiled and laughed that she's better than Tenma. But her reign as fairest lasted only 2 weeks; when on _that _day, she was about to be outclassed.

"Magical Mirror on my wall, show me as of late who is the fairest of them all…"

The mirror answered, "Tis true the school has you so cute; but there is not only _you_ that cannot dispute; this girl with cuteness and the blackest hair; only _she _is declared 'Fair'!"

The mirror revealed to show Tenma on the mirror, prompting Eri to growl.

"Why, that little brat!" Eri shouted.

She stormed off and tried to dress herself in clothes flashier than Tenma; but she tried and tried, but was proven that she must not be into competition over Tenma.

"That Tenma may think she's so cool, but she'll have the last laugh when I slander her in public." She sneered.

The next day, Eri posted a flier about Tenma's idiot genes. The boys were all shocked by it and started to grow worried about Tenma. The boys started to ignore Tenma for a while and gave her the cold shoulder; while the girls just looked away from her, acting like that she doesn't exist.

"I wonder what's going on." Tenma said.

As Eri watched on in happiness, mixed with success in an evil manner, a girl who had dark blue hair and an ample bust approached a downtrodden Tenma.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" She said, "I was wondering if you can explain to me why you were so popular, you're also an idiot."

"What? How do you know?" Tenma asked.

"I found this flier about you," the girl said, as she showed the flier to her.

Tenma started to grow shocked that she ripped up the flier and started to cry.

"Yes, you little baby," Eri said quietly, "Cry your heart out and feel bad for being shunned."

But then, the girl said something about Tenma, "I think you're still a good person, no matter what grades you make!"

"I… (Sniff) I am?"

"She's _is_?"

"Listen, I'll tell the Class Rep about this situation and tell him that this is all a big misunderstanding."

"But you don't understand! I may have bad grades, but I just tried my best!"

"Well, then… how about I tutor you for the upcoming finals?"

"Gee, thanks!"

As Tenma smiled, Eri grew pissed.

"What the hell was she thinking? Does she know about me?" She snarled.

Tenma and the girl walked out the classroom and chatted. All Eri could do was pound the desk violently.

"Tenma Tsukamoto, I swear… You will _never _be fairest of all of Yagami High!"

Later at Lunch, Tenma and her friend were out on the roof.

"So, Mikoto, right? How come you are so popular as well?" Tenma said to Mikoto, who was the girl who saved her.

"Well, it's kind of a gift I have," Mikoto replied, "When I came to High School, my body started to become all different. You see…"

"You can tell me," Tenma said, "Whatever it is you got, we can stride it down together."

"Well," Mikoto blushed, "But only if you keep it quiet from the other boys."

Then Mikoto whispered something into Tenma's ear about why she's so popular.

"NO!" Tenma cried, "You're popular because of your breasts?"

Mikoto turned beet red and ranted, "That's not only a gift, but a curse. Every boy wants me because I have a big chest. Not to mention that about half of the boys are all perverts, including that Imadori!"

"Why is that?"

"Because _he _always admires-! No! Scratch that! _Stalks _me because of these!"

"I feel awful for you," Tenma stated, "But have C-cup breasts doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you different. And if that Imadori hounds at you again, give him a knuckle sandwich for me!"

"Thank you, but he only prefers D-cup girls."

"Then why on Earth did he stalk you, a C-cup girl?"

"That's because…"

Then Mikoto whispered to Tenma of her bra size: D.

"Ha-WHAAAAAAT?"

Mikoto started to turn red again, but then was happy about what Tenma said earlier.

"Listen, I know you and I have different things within us, but it's in our genetics. You have big breasts and I am as dumb as a rock."

"That's true, but there are some people who simply act perfect, they have flaws. And I am one of them."

"That's not true."

Just then the bell rang and Tenma & Mikoto went downstairs heading back to class.

Later that night at Eri's house, she dressed up in her nightgown and viewed her magic mirror. She let out an evil smirk and said, "Well, despite that bimbo ruining my plan, it _still _got Tenma the biggest egg in her face."

She viewed her mirror and chanted:

"Magical Mirror I stood by, who's the fairest of Yagami High…"

The mirror then said, "Truly you have pulled many lengths to fool that Tenma to fall; but only _she _remains fairest of all."

"Well, look again! She has that foolish girl promising that it is all a misunderstanding; but it is all true, of course."

"This girl may have known about Tenma's mistakes; but it is honesty & friendship the girl makes."

Eri turned away from the mirror and cried, "Honesty _and _friendship? I HATE THAT TENMA!"

She went to bed with a scowl on her face; she then had a mere devilish idea.

"Tomorrow, I'll see to it she'll _never _be seen in school again!" She chuckled.

And with that, she fell asleep knowing what tomorrow will hold.


	2. The Girl who has Everything

_**Chapter 2: The Girl who has Everything**_

The next morning, Eri walked to school, only to see Tenma walking by the gate. She saw a glimpse and waved to her.

"Hey, there!" Tenma shouted cheerfully.

"_You rotten little brat! I hate you!" _Eri thought in anger.

"Oh, hello, Tenma," She greeted.

"How are you doing today? I haven't seen you in class lately."

"Oh, well… I have been working out. Some girls have to train to get good grades for P.E."

"_Oh? And like you would ask me that?"_

Tenma said, "Well, tomorrow I have to go to the park for some relaxation. I was wondering if you can come with me."

"Oh, I'd love to," Eri said, "But I have business plans of my own. I'm supposed to meet a friend for dinner."

"_And like hell I'd hang with you, you airhead!"_

Tenma looked sad and sighed, "Okay, I see. You're too busy. However, I'm all alone and you're rich. You see, ever since Yakumo & I lived together alone, I was worried about my happiness."

"Really?"

"Yes. But since then, I tried my best to find someone who cared for me, but I needed the right boy for the job."

"So, you just wanted someone to love, right?"

"_Someone kill me!"_

Eri continued, "Well, I can't blame you; but if you really wanted someone to be with, I'll find you a guy to hang with you at the park."

"You will, Miss Eri?"

"I sure do. I am the most popular girl in school while you are 2nd place… but by about 500 points."

"_I can never tell her about that!"_

Tenma let out a smile and cheered, "Eri! You really are the best girl ever!"

"I sure am! They gave me the moniker: "_The Girl who has Everything_"! I may be like this, but my family is rich; which I can't blame everybody, because people like you admire people like me."

"_Until today…"_

Tenma walked with Eri to school together; unbeknownst to Tenma, Eri let out and evil grin from behind her back.

Moments later, Eri was with a boy, with short blue hair, who wanted to ask if he can go with Tenma. This is pretty much a hoax, since Eri wanted to give the boy a chance. However, she then spoke to him in private and said:

"Nara, if you want to see Tenma, you'll do as I say."

Nara asked, "What should I do?"

"I want you two to take a walk in the park… a _very long _walk… long enough that Tenma will be lost for days." Eri sneered.

"But I cannot!"

Eri grabbed Nara by the shirt and shouted, "Do it or I'll tell the world you've been hoarding sexy snapshots of all of our classmates, you perv."

Nara quivered, "I'll do it. But… if you wanted Tenma lost, will that include me?"

Eri let out a sigh and gave him a GPS Navigational Device.

"This thing should lead you back to civilization. All I wanted is Tenma gone; I could _care less_ about you… but it's not in my blood."

"But…" He started to quiver.

"Do we have an agreement?" Eri glared.

Nara gasped and yelped, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good… and above all else, _never _mention this to her… or _anybody _at all times!" Eri said as Nara left.

The next day, Tenma & Nara were walking in the park and they see a small road in a dense forest. Nara decided to go that way, but Tenma disagreed.

"Won't we be lost?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I know the way back." He replied.

He then thought aloud, "Am I so lucky? I get to hang with Tenma Tsukamoto, but yet I feel bad for what I am doing."

Hours later, they tread on and were aimlessly lost. Tenma started to grow exhausted and sat by a tree for some rest.

"Aw, man, I am exhausted!" She cried, "And we're hopelessly lost!"

Nara then looked at his GPS and found a route heading at North by Northwest in 200 Kilometers. He let out a tired sigh and felt bad about what he's about to do.

"Uh, Tenma…" he said, "Let's go this way. Maybe we'll find some bright light."

They continued to walk, but of course, they headed in the wrong direction, precisely what Eri wanted.

Three hours later, they traveled around in circles, still trying to find their way home; but Nara just couldn't take it anymore. As Tenma looked by the tree, Nara was about to shove her down. As he approached her, Tenma turned around and asked, "Nara?"

Nara let out a gasp of fear, thinking he was, for the wrong reason, trying to hold Tenma.

"What are you doing?" Tenma asked.

Nara then started to speak in a nervous manner and talked incoherently; while he stepped back a bit, he dropped his GPS on the grass. Tenma spotted it and started to grow crossed.

"What the heck is going on, Nara? You _knew _we were lost?" She shouted.

"I… I can explain!" Nara quivered.

"Are you trying to jilt me? If so… then it's working, all right!"

She continued on scolding and yelling at Nara until he stopped her by covering her mouth.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I _was _trying to make you become lost in the woods, but now I am having second thoughts."

"You what?"

"No, it's not what you think! She was trying to make you disappear."

"Who? Who's doing this to me?"

"I cannot say, but you better run home!"

Nara pointed the direction to Tenma on where she would run off to. She sped off after saying goodbye to him and went through the forest.

"Aw, man…" Nara said in sadness, "Lord, help me…"

Tenma ran straight through the forest for twenty minutes, only to be exhausted. When she arrived at the end, she saw a small light coming through the other end of the forest. She entered the area and found a small town at the end.

"Wow! I must been gone that far!" She cried.

She looked around and found a small cabin nearby town and approached the door, which was already unlocked and had a CLOSED sign on it. Tenma opened the door and found that it was a beauty parlor. She looked around the dark room and was astonished.

"Amazing. I never even heard of this place before."

She walked past the chairs, the mirrors, and the essentials, until she found a small cot in a small room, with the nameplate saying "Hanai".

"I see… someone has been here," She said, "This must be where he works."

She entered the room and started to lie down on the cot.

"I _was_ feeling sleepy. I'll call Yakumo tomorrow and tell her I got lost."

Tenma closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Later at Eri's house, she had a call from Yakumo.

"I'm worried about Tenma," she said, "She hasn't returned from her walk."

"It's okay, she'll find her way home," Eri smiled evilly, "Besides, knowing Tenma, she'll have quick thinking within her."

"I hope so." Yakumo said.

Eri hung up and let out an evil smirk.

"I cannot believe it worked! Tenma will be lost for days! I better ask my mirror on Monday Morning, just to be on the safer side."

Eri pranced away to her bedroom in a celebratory fashion; but soon she'll figure out that Nara failed her.


	3. A New Position

_**Chapter 3: A New Position**_

The next morning, two boys were on their way to a small building, which was the same building Tenma entered. Just then, a boy in dark skin, black hair, and sunglasses spotted the door already open.

"Someone must've broken in here!" He shouted.

A boy with black hair and glasses entered the building and shouted, "Come on out, you trespasser!"

"Hey, four-eyes! No need to call them out! Let's search the building! No one will try to ruin our business!"

"I agree! Let's find him and beat him up!"

The two searched the building and found nothing. They even check each room; from Supply Closet to office to main checkout station. However, they entered the room where Tenma was sleeping, but didn't notice her, since she was under the covers; they thought she was a pile of clothes.

"Hey, Harima, I really need to be alert when cleaning my cubicle."

"Such sloppy housework."

As they turned around, Tenma woke up in a big yawn. They turned back around and found Tenma on the cot.

"Did that pile just yawn?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

Tenma rubbed her eyes and saw two boys. She then went back to sleep.

"Hey, what's Miss Tsukamoto doing here?" Hanai asked.

"Beats me; she wasn't supposed to be here when we open." Harima replied.

"You may be right. I don't think she came here by accident."

The two boys shut the door and began to work cleaning the place.

Hours later, Tenma woke up to find herself in a small room and with the lights on.

"Huh? Oh, I'd better get going."

She got up and found that the place deserted. She traveled on to find the front door, but was stopped by a voice.

"So, you're awake, huh?"

Tenma gasped; she turned around and saw Harima.

"Harima? Hanai? What are you two doing here?"

Hanai explained, "Sorry, Miss Tsukamoto, we didn't mean to barge into you, but we were just about to open a new business."

"New Business?"

"That's right! I, Haruki Hanai, and my partner, Kenji Harima, are opening the new "_H & K Salon_"!"

"We thought we'd do something rather than our usual activities," Harima added.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Tenma said, "It's just that I got lost from home and found this place unlocked."

"Oh?"

Harima slapped Hanai on the back of his head and shouted, "You dummy four-eyes! You left the door open!"

"What I did? Don't play stupid with me, you bastard!" Hanai shouted.

"Boys! Boys! It's okay! I'm sorry I entered your building; but it's just… someone was trying to get rid of me!"

"Get rid of you?" Both boys shouted.

"Who would do such a thing to you?" Hanai shouted, "That kind of despicable act will NOT be tolerated, especially towards the class rep's fellow student!"

"I don't know, but I am in need of finding my way home."

"Hey, Hanai, you think maybe…?" Harima whispered.

Hanai nodded and said, "Well, as long as you can come with us after work, how about staying here for a job. We'll let you stay to help us."

"Really? You'd give me a job?" Tenma cried.

"Yeah. Think of it as a favor for helping you; since you'll be helping us in just a few days."

"Why… I'd love too!"

Harima then cried tears of joy and said, "OH, HAPPY DAY!"

"Then it's a deal!" Hanai said.

Tenma got up out of the cot and said, "Now that I can help you, I need to know how you work in this establishment."

Hanai explained about who they wanted to take a break from their respective works: Hanai's Martial arts training and Harima's Manga work. After doing their trademark hobbies, they decided to start a new career: making girls beautiful. They also wanted their fellow classmates to undergo a beauty makeover. Though, they haven't opened yet, they began to learn how to do the preliminaries: _Bleaching hair, Manicures, Pedicures, & and other beauty techniques_.

"Wow! I got a lot to learn about beauty," Tenma said.

Harima walked with Tenma to her desk and said that if she wants, the first makeover for her is free.

Days later, the H & K Salon was a huge success. Despite having very few employees, Tenma became a whiz at making girls beautiful. The boys celebrated their first day of success; with the money they had left over, they can use it to have lunch at School.

The three went out to celebrate, when they ran into Mikoto.

"Mikoto?" Hanai said, "What are you doing here?"

"So, _there _you are, Tenma!"

"Mikoto! I am glad you came!"

"Sorry, Tenma. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. We were gonna tutor for the finals."

"OH! I forgot!"

They closed up shop and started to walk to school.

"Mikoto," Tenma said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry about the wait; it's kind of a long story."

"It's okay," Mikoto answered and then said to Hanai, "And hey, thanks for taking care of Tenma for those days."

"Don't worry, Mikoto," Harima said, "We'll watch over her as soon as the coast is clear."

"What? Who would do such a thing?"

As the boys chat with Mikoto about what happened to Tenma days ago, Eri was walking to school with a scowl on her face.

"Damn that stupid mirror!" She said, "Telling me I'm not the fairest after a whole weekend!"

_Earlier today, Eri walked to her mirror:_

"_Magical mirror on my wall, you know what I wanted most of all…"_

_The mirror replied, "Tis true you are the fairest of all girls; but Tenma remains the queen of __**both**__ worlds!"_

"_She is not… She is lost; wandering in the vast woods for weeks, months, and maybe years." Eri said._

_The mirror shows of Hanai & Harima._

"_With two young men, she was into care; Tenma is still alive, and is seen again… everywhere."_

_Eri snapped, "WHAT? Whiskers?"_

_Eri let out a groan and shouted, "WHAT IS THAT FREAK DOING TO HER?"_

Eri let out a sigh and said, "So much for Nara's duties. If I am gonna start to ruin Tenma's life, I'll need _professional_ help."

She went inside the school building looking for some answers, until she found a young boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, Imadori," She called, "I was wondering if you could do a job for me."

"You want me?" Imadori said.

Eri then gave him the address to H & K Salon.

"The mirr-, I mean, a classmate of mine has this address to the swankiest Salon in town," She said, "And I was wondering if you could help me ruin this for me."

Imadori then said, "What's in it for me?"

"Well…" Eri then whispered to Imadori that Mikoto will be there.

"D-D-D-D-Mikoto? I'm in!" Imadori cried, "But what do I have to do?"

"Leave it to me," Eri chortled, "I'll notify you when we're ready."

The next day at H & K Salon, Mikoto & Tenma were on the cashier's table, working on their studies for finals coming up. They were told to watch the store, while Harima & Hanai were gone to shop for supplies. Mikoto then said to Tenma that she'll watch over her when danger appears. She let out a smile and said that it'll be okay. Just then…

"Hey, Mikoto!" Imadori steps in the Salon.

"HEY! This is for _girls_ _only_, you jackass!" Mikoto shouted.

"What? I'm only here just for the fun of it," Imadori said, "And… just to observe, too. I happen to work part-time at a salon myself."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't mind me… just observing."

"Uh… yeah."

_DING!_

"Hey, a customer! Let's go, Mikoto!"

Tenma & Mikoto rushed to the front desk to serve the customer, when Imadori snuck into the chairs with an unlabeled bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands.

"Eri is hoping I'll have Mikoto all mine, once I have Tenma louse up her customer with some chocolate syrup," He sneered, but is about to be in a world of hurt, as soon as he heard of what will await him if he fails.

"Chair #3, Tenma. This way, young lady."

As he heard Mikoto call out the chair number, he switched the shampoo bottle with the syrup bottle, with the same shape. Imadori slithered back into the waiting chairs with a grin on his face.

Tenma began to wash the girl's black hair; she then grabbed the bottle of syrup and started to pour it on her. But the bottle's contents won't come out.

"Mikoto! I think the bottle of shampoo has run out." She called to Mikoto.

Mikoto rushed in and started to look in the bottle. She started to smack the bottom of the bottle as hard as she can, but the contents couldn't come out.

Imadori looked on, knowing why the bottle isn't pouring out. But, unfortunately, his eyes were on the girl's breasts, which are as big as Mikoto's. He then sneaked in gingerly; but as he got closer, Mikoto caught Imadori peeping and gave the bottle to him.

"Here. See what the problem in." She said.

He gave a light tap n the bottom of the bottle, and sure enough, the syrup poured all over the girl's face. Unfortunately, her face was covered by a small white cloth, so she couldn't see; some of its chocolaty contents went to her hair, though.

"Oh, darn…" Imadori said in a much frightened look.

"Oh, look! The shampoo _finally _came out!" Tenma cheered.

Mikoto used her fingers on the syrup and said, "Hmm… something tells me _someone _was sabotaging us…"

She then looked at Imadori in an evil glare and asked, "Did you switch the bottle of shampoo with the bottle of Syrup?"

"What? Me? No way! It was like that when I got here!" Imadori stammered.

"What's that now? Syrup?" Called the girl, who spoke in a Mexican accent.

"Tha-. That voice…" Imadori said in much fright.

Sure enough, the girl's black hair was vaguely covered in syrup; and when she heard it, she got up from the chair and took off the cloth. In Imadori's surprise, or rather his _fear_, the girl with the black hair was Lara Gonzalez. Lara looked at Imadori with a vicious look her face. Tenma & Mikoto pointed at him and said that he did it.

"Wait… It's not what you think, Lara!" Imadori stammered.

Lara got up and screamed, "YOU ROTTEN LITTLE JUMPING BEAN! YOU DARE RUIN LARA'S HAIR?"

She stormed off of the chair and chased after Imadori in anger. They left the salon with much velocity and with Imadori screaming.

"HEY, WAIT! We didn't finish!" Tenma shouted.

Mikoto then remarked, "Let him go. I'll bet whoever made him do this will suffer. I just like to meet that girl."

"I hope you're right," Tenma said.

Harima came back and noticed that he went past Imadori & Lara.

"Uh…" Harima asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Meanwhile, in Eri's house, she looked through her mirror and found what the outcome was: Imadori failed.

"Though you have met some boys with such ambition to detain, Tenma Tsukamoto's title as _'Fairest of them All'_ remains; remind me not to hire fools, who dare to do your sinister plan; you cannot win with help alone, for they must mess up when they can."

Eri snarled and cried out, "Unbelievable! That pervert can't even do a simple job right? Though, I _am _surprised I saw the moment when Lara spotted Imadori, which I didn't saw it coming; now _that _was priceless!"

She had her moment, but then after she giggled a bit, she reverted back to her evil self. She pulled out her designer clothes and make-up and said, "If you want something done right, you'd do it yourself!"

She pulled out a small-sized scarf she had when she was young. She remembered she didn't want to wear it since her neck was a bit big, which led to her being unable to breathe. She then had an awful idea…

"By the time Tenma finishes her finals, I'll visit Whiskers & Hanai's salon and do away with Tenma… _personally_!"

And so, days went on, and the seasons changed. Summer was indeed upon us.


	4. The Summer of Hate

_**Chapter 4: The Summer of Hate**_

Tenma studied well, and sure enough, she got a passing grade in her finals. She was so happy that she thanked her friends for helping with her studies. Mikoto then said if she's busy this summer. Tenma replied that she'll work at the H & K Salon for the summer.

"I'd say it'll be a blast. But won't you miss all the fun stuff summer has to offer?" Mikoto asked.

Tenma answered, "Phooey! I can _still _work and play at the same time! Name a day and I'll work on shifts."

Hanai then boomed, "Well, as long as we'll have fun! Tenma will take the Monday & Thursday shifts, Mikoto & I will take Tuesdays & Fridays, and Harima will take Wednesdays!"

Harima then said, "Perfect! That way we'll have fun and work in a weekly process."

Just then, Eri was eavesdropping in the entire conversation.

Minutes later, she went to see Harima.

"Hey, Whiskers," She said, "Are you doing anything on that Salon you work at?"

"Well, yes. I work on Wednesdays," He answered, "So, if you want, Rich Girl, name a perfect day you want to go out on occasions."

Eri then said, "OH, don't worry. I'll let you know when we come up with something."

"_Whiskers better stay away from Tenma!"_

Mikoto then asked, "Hey, when _will _you come to the H & K for some makeover sessions?"

"Oh, I'll come by on Monday; and if I'm lucky, I'll visit Thursday."

"_Perfect to get my hands on Tenma, Hee, hee, hee."_

Tenma said in glee, "That's wonderful! I work on Monday, so look for me soon!"

"Uh, okay, thanks."

"Hey, wait a minute! How do you know when Tenma will work?"

"Uh, just a guess… I guess."

"_Your 'boyfriend' said it, not me."_

Eri left the classroom, as everyone was getting ready for summer vacation.

The following Monday, Harima & Hanai left to go on a hiking trip, while Mikoto was at the beach with her friends. Tenma was left alone working at the salon. She worked on very few girls, she ended up becoming exhausted. Just then, Eri came by and stepped in to see Tenma.

"Hey, Tenma," She said.

"Eri! I'm glad you came!" Tenma cheered.

Eri stepped in and was shown her way to the chair. She stopped and wanted to speak to her.

"Before you give me a makeover, I wanted to give you a present," she said.

Eri gave her a small pink scarf and wanted to make her wear it.

"I suppose…" Tenma said, "But can't I work on you for a bit?"

Eri then pleaded, "Come on, Tenma; you cannot miss this opportunity."

"_Wear the damn scarf!"_

"Okay! I might as well."

Eri then draped the scarf around her neck and tighten it up. Tenma looked in the mirror, with her scarf around her neck, and was pleased. That is, until…

"Thanks, Eri!" Tenma said, "Although this scarf is kind of small… it does… make me… feel…"

Tenma's vision started to blur. She then tumbled around the floor.

"Eri… help me…" She said in a weak voice, "Can't… breathe…"

Tenma was out cold.

"Oh, my goodness!" Eri said in fake shock, "Tenma has collapsed on the floor!"

She dashed off in a very evil snicker and said, "Now, we'll see who fairest!"

When Harima returned to salon, he found the door was already unlocked. There were a bunch of girls waiting for their work done, but they were very crossed and impatient.

"Now, now, ladies," He said, "I'm sure there's an explanation. I'll get right on it!"

Harima stepped in the other room and found Tenma, unconscious. He panicked and dragged Tenma to Hanai's room. He then started to call out the girls and explained to them that Tenma was overworked. They conceded and went to Harima to get them dolled up. It took about 4 hours to finish in a one-man duty.

Later that night, Mikoto found Tenma on the cot, unconscious.

"Tenma! Tenma, wake up!" She cried.

"I found her like that, and we had a very big line," Harima said.

"Well, what are we gonna do? Tenma… I think… she…" Mikoto started to tear up.

Mikoto suddenly looked at Tenma's neck, which was wrapped in a scarf.

"Huh? How did this get here?"

She called Harima to get the scissors. He gave the scissors to her and proceeded to cut off the scarf from her neck. As she cut off the scarf, Tenma started to cough. She opened her eyes and found Mikoto looking on.

"Miko… to…"

"It's okay. I'm here. What happened?"

"Well… Eri gave me this scarf as a token of our friendship, but when I wore it, I suddenly blacked out."

Mikoto then said in a growl, "I'll bet _she_ wanted to kill Tenma off."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I think it is better if you take a break from the rest of the week."

"Oh, but I cannot do that," Tenma said, "What about my shift?"

"_I'll_ fill in for you on Thursdays; Hanai & I will give you Fridays," Mikoto stated, "For now, you need rest. I'll let you spend the night here."

Tenma smiled and thank Mikoto again for saving her.

Meanwhile, at Eri's house, she summoned her mirror again…

"Magical Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all…"

The mirror replied, "What do you think? If you haven't guessed by now… Tenma remains fairest, of course; but you're wondering how."

Eri then smirked and said, "It is not true, because Tenma is out like a light."

The mirror reveals that Tenma _is _still alive, but by Mikoto's arms.

"It seems she has friends, with scissors, in her ware; precisely why she decided to tend for her care; Tenma was cute and beauty took her place, but the cutest, when she was sleeping, was the look on her face."

Eri once again started to huff and puff, but then was relieved.

"HA! There's always Thursday!"

Eri called Tenma about wanting to apologize for that gift she gave her; but Tenma said that she's working on Fridays now.

"If you still want to get you an appointment, I can pencil you in!" Tenma said over the phone.

"Oh, uh… yeah. I'll see you then… at 6pm?"

"Great! I wanted to help you look beautiful then ever! You _are _the Girl who has Everything!"

"Ah, yes… yes, I do," Eri said in a smug manner and hung up.

After five seconds, she started to grow angry and threw a fit.

"I HATE THAT TENMA! I HATE HER! Since when did she suddenly work on Fridays?"

She then got up and had a smirk on her face.

"Then… there's only one way to cap off her _final _weekend."

She pulled out a brush from her vanity box and proceeded to drip a little poison on it.

On Friday, at 6 o'clock, Eri stepped in was treated to a small haircut and mani-pedi, in which Tenma said that it is on the house.

Minutes later, when Tenma was finished, Eri asked her, "How about if I give you a treatment of my own?"

Tenma answered, "Sounds great! But, can you hurry? Hanai & Mikoto should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Oh, I won't take long," she said in an evil grimace, as she pulled out her brush.

"_And trust me… it won't be long, Tenma Tsukamoto…"_

Tenma sat by the chair and took off her pigtails. Eri then brushed off some hair around her with her hand; she started to brush her hair with the brush ever-so-carefully.

"You have very beautiful hair, Tenma," Eri remarked.

"Thank you, Eri!" She responded, "I don't why your hair is so perfect in anyway."

"Oh, it's just a gift."

"_You're lucky I cannot shave off your entire empty skull!"_

Tenma then started to worry about Eri, "Say, do you hate me?"

"What?"

"I mean, just the other day; you gave me a scarf and I passed out. I'm beginning to think that you want me to leave this world."

"Now why would I do that?"

"_Like I care. Ask me if I care!"_

"Well, I was hoping that I could meet a guy that I can love. But I don't think I'll find the right one for me."

"Oh, don't be silly. There are lots of great guys in the world."

"_Maybe in Hell!"_

Tenma then said to Eri, "Just so you know, I'll try my best to find the boy of my dreams. And I hope you'll find yours, too."

Eri stopped and started to blush. She then muttered, "You're such an idiot…"

"What's that?" Tenma asked, "I couldn't hear you."

In a shape of maniacal anger, she jabbed the brush's bristles onto the top of Tenma's head. Tenma let out a faint scream and collapsed in the chair, out like a light.

Eri, in tears, then started to scream, "What makes you think you _deserve_ love, you miserable worm bait?"

She ran off from the salon in tears.

When Hanai & Mikoto returned, they found Tenma snoozing, or so they thought.

"Look at Tenma, sound asleep after a whole run of work," Mikoto whispered.

"I hope so. Tsukamoto has been working too much on a 4-day basis," Hanai added.

Just then, Harima arrived with a bag of food. He decided to prep up lunch for tonight, and wanted to invite Tenma to his house. He approached Tenma and tried to wake her up. But as he stroked her hair, he felt a hard spot on her. He looked in the back of the head and found a brush, with the bristles impaled in her skin and a little blood on her.

"Tenma!" He hollered; the screams started to catch Hanai & Mikoto in attention.

They rushed over and found Tenma's head, impaled by a brush.

"Oh, who could have done it?" Mikoto cried.

"I don't know, but it's just a delicate procedure," Harima said.

"Why don't you just yank it off?" Hanai proclaimed.

"Are you daft, four-eyes? It could be… poison!"

"POISON?"

Harima then proceeded to pull off the brush from her head, very slowly. He succeeded, but tried to place the brush on the table. Mikoto held up a bowl and Harima placed the brush in it. She then poured a bottle of disinfectant on the brush and it started to spew out a greenish smoke.

"So… it _was _poisonous!" Mikoto said.

"So, who would hurt Tenma like that?" Hanai asked.

"I know who," She retorted, "But it is my theory that she's been _trying_ to hurt her. I think maybe I'll go see her."

"Mikoto, no! I forbid you to try and explain to her," Hanai protested, "Whoever she is, she's obviously an assassin!"

"You're right, Hanai," Mikoto said.

Tenma woke up and looked around the room. She found Mikoto & Hanai and said, "Hey, you guys, what's going on?"

Hanai & Mikoto said nothing; they just didn't want Tenma to know at all.

Harima came out with a plate of curry and said, "Let's eat!"


	5. The Death of Tenma Tsukamoto

_**Chapter 5: The Death of Tenma Tsukamoto**_

"Magical Mirror on my wall, tell me now or I will fall…" Eri chanted to the mirror.

The mirror said, "Thou art the beauty from ear to ear, but Tenma remains alive and cute, my dear."

"She is not…"

"Is too…"

"Is not!"

"Is too…"

"Is not!"

"Wrong!"

"But, you better look again," Eri snapped, "She's dead!"

"No she isn't!" The mirror snapped back, and showed Harima, "This guy you call "Whiskers" saved her from her fate; since _she _is the one is whom you hate; you may have struck her where it hurts her bad, but she remains the fairest of all, so do not be mad."

"Mad, huh?" Eri said.

She slumped down on her bed and said, "Damn it all! Not once I tried to end Tenma once and for all! But seeing that she may have allies…"

Eri then had an awful idea, which was very worse than the last.

"I know! I'll try to sabotage her at the beach Saturday! Tenma has invited me days ago, so what a perfect opportunity to do away with her!"

The next day, Tenma arrived at the beach, all dressed in her pink swimsuit. Eri arrived, in her black bikini, and spotted Tenma. She then approached Tenma and asked, "Hey, Tenma, would you like to have a swim off?"

"I'd love to!" Tenma cheered.

As they approached the water, Eri then thought, "What a rube! It's no secret that Tenma _can't _swim!"

Eri chuckled, but Tenma started to ponder.

"Hey, Eri, would you like to watch my spot for me while I get a drink?"

"You're thirsty already? What about our race?"

"_Damn it!"_

"Sorry, but I got to have energy before I can play."

"Oh, never mind! I'll get you the snacks!"

"_Jeez! Why does Tenma have to be fussy?"_

Minutes later, Tenma got her snacks and shared with Eri.

"Uh, gee thanks…"

"Say, Eri," Tenma asked, "Why do you want to race with me at the beach? You know we cannot swim."

"Oh, well, I thought-. Wait, what?"

"Remember when you, me, Mikoto, & Akira went to the pool? We cannot even swim a length; so we had the boys teach us how."

Eri then said, "Oh, right… I forgot. Then forget it then."

"_Crap! I forgot that Whiskers taught me, but I thought he was a pervert! OH… Why me?"_

Eri & Tenma agreed to have fun at the beach, no matter what.

That night, Eri started to ponder about what to do next.

"Well, the beach was a mere miscalculation; what is there to waste her away?"

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Eri, I brought you your dinner," the butler said.

"Leave it by the door!" Eri shouted.

She approached the door and grabbed the plate of food from the floor. Her plate was filled with curry, cole slaw, & an apple. She started to eat.

"So…" She thought, while she was eating, "What to do about Tenma… since I cannot find a way in a surefire task, I better think bigger on this."

Suddenly, Eri had the _**BIGGEST**_ idea she ever thought of.

"THAT'S IT! I can whip her up something to eat!" She smiled, "And then, she'll get fat from eating all of her big giant plate of food!"

She then slouched and said, "But I don't want her fat and ugly, it's too easy. I want her dead!"

She looked down on her plate and said, "Maybe…"

The following week, Eri began to create some curry out of the usual ingredients. But for Tenma's bento, she made it very special.

"All I need is to create it to perfection, and then add the most important ingredient to her surprise."

Eri sprinkled some black stuff into Tenma's fresh curry. Was it poison, pepper, or something so illegal? She let out an evil grin and said, "Now we'll see what we can do about your taste buds, you pigtailed freak!"

School started 3 days later, and Tenma was by her desk, pondering about her studies. However, she was greeted by Mikoto.  
"Hey, Tenma," she said, "Thanks for assisting us in the Salon during the summer. We had to close it down so we can go back."

"Why? I thought business was booming!"

"It was, but then you nearly died twice in those days you worked; it was bad for business. So we decided to go back to the way we were."

"That's fine. I am happy for you," Tenma said.

Mikoto & Tenma shared a laugh together.

Hours later, Tenma was about to have lunch alone, when Eri arrived with her bento lunchboxes of curry.

"Hey, Tenma. I thought maybe you would like something more nourishing today."

"Really? But I thought you can't cook."

"Oh, that… well, I wanted to try it out!"

"_YES! She knows my Achilles Heel!"_

"Well, I would love to try what you would have."

Eri opened the bento boxes to reveal her homemade curry. One of the boxes was covered in black powder in a shape of a skull and crossbones; it was for Tenma.

"I hope you like it. I made it special for you…"

"_Because I added the main ingredient to 'your' curry: rancid red onions! Tee hee!"_

Tenma was about to eat, when she had a mere thought: "Say, Eri… this better not be a trick this time. Because the last time you came, I suddenly had these near-death experiences."

Eri remarked, "Oh, don't be ridiculous. I'm just here to help you have a snack."

"_She must be (almost) smart enough to be fooled…"_

Eri & Tenma began to eat their curry together and they finished in 30 minutes. Tenma got up and said, "Well, I must say… you have the most delicious plate of curry ever! I cannot wait for more!"

Eri then said, "Well, I guess I could give you my recipe for it…"

But she let out an evil grin at her and said, "But I decided not to, since _that _was your last lunch in your life."

Tenma started to grow shocked, but began to grow dizzy and wobbly. Tenma then dropped face first onto the floor. She then said in a weak voice:

"Eri… how… could… you?"

She fell on the ground, dead.

Eri let out an evil smile and said, "See if Whiskers can save you now!"

Eri left the room, but unknown to her, Mikoto saw her leaving the room from far from the hallway. She rushed to the room and found Tenma on the floor, out cold. She checked her pulse and found that she was dead.

"NO! Tenma!" Mikoto cried, "Who could've-? Wait…"

She then remembered the incidents Tenma occurred: From her getting lost, to the syrup incident, to that small pink scarf, and to the poisonous brush. And as she looked at the empty box of curry, she finally found out about who did it.

"NO! Eri! _She _did it!"

Mikoto started to tear up and said, "Tenma! I won't let you die I tragedy!"

She carried Tenma's prone body all the way to Harima.

Hours later, Harima placed Tenma inside a glass coffin. He shut the lid with tears in his eyes and said, "I cannot believe Rich Girl did all this."

"The girl who has everything, my ass!" Mikoto ranted, "I will see to it that Eri will go to hell for hurting Tenma."

"But, we're not sure if she's dead," Hanai proclaimed, "She probably had her stomach pumped in a sooner date if we hurried too soon."

Mikoto then ran away to somewhere, with tears in her eyes. Harima looked on and said, "Well at least the birds will watch over her."

Later that night, at Eri's house…

"Now you see that it is mostly true…" The mirror chanted, "That there is no one fairest than you, you, and _only _you!"

Eri looked on with a smirk on her face and said, "Now it is finished. The game is over; Tenma has lost, and I… have won."

She laughed evilly and started to spin around in joy.

"I WON! I WON!"

Just then, Mikoto broke the door to Eri's room down. She entered the room and found Eri in the midst of joy.

"YOU!" Mikoto screamed, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry, Mikoto, but all I did was mess with Tenma's title as fairest of Yagami High."

"What? You mean, all this time, you wanted to be popular?"

"You wouldn't even know me at all. All Tenma could do was laugh and smile, and she always brings a shining light to all of the student body! IT MAKES ME SICK!"

"What?"

"So, all I did was trying to sabotage her in the most dishonorable way possible."

"So, you killed her just to get back at her?"

"That's right. And when I get her, I consult my mirror to find out if she's alive or not. So far, I've been successful."

"You miserable little…"

Mikoto socked Eri in the face and screamed, "Why did you poison her?"

"I didn't mean to poison her… I just gave her rancid spices; and BOOM! She's dead. Tenma Tsukamoto is dead! I'm queen of everything again!"

Mikoto then tackled Eri around the room and started to punch her around. Eri tried to block her punches, but couldn't.

"You psychopathic woman!" Mikoto shrieked.

Eri growled, "What are you gonna do now? NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT!"

Mikoto tried to choke her out, when the mirror started to glow. The mirror shot out a white ray and blasted Mikoto down.

"My mirror… how can I thank you?"

Mikoto stood up and tried to get Eri, but then, her legs were frozen. Her body started to slowly turn to stone. All Eri could do was laugh evilly as Mikoto started to become frozen.

"Eri… you fiend! You won't get away with it!"

"Oh, but I _have_! Tenma's gone, and _you _are the only person who knows. What a pity."

"Sawachika! I get back at you one day!" Mikoto shouted as her head remained unchanged.

"Too late…" Eri sneered.

"Eri, I promise you… You'll sorry for hurting Tenm-!" Mikoto stopped as her entire body was turned to stone.

"Oh, dear," Eri said as she admired the statue of Mikoto, "You'll be perfect for my garden on display."

Eri laughed evilly as the lightning began to strike.

Has Tenma really died?

Has Mikoto suffered?

Has Eri won?


	6. A Hope for All

_**Chapter 6: A Hope for All**_

"So, as you can see…" Harima said to Karasuma, as he finished his story, "Mikoto disappeared, Hanai tried to get help, and I was left caring for Tenma. The seasons change as Tenma was laid here. And to think this wouldn't have happened if Rich Girl didn't poison her with rancid red onions."

"That's where you are wrong, Harima," Karasuma said, "The only reason she ate the curry was _not _because the onions were not fresh, it's because Miss Tsukamoto was in a hurry. Plus, Miss Sawachika was an awful cook."

"So am I, but I didn't plan to kill her!" Harima cried.

Karasuma consoled him and asked, "And it only took 2 years?"

Harima nodded. Karasuma added, "But then, why is she in her uniform in her coffin; everybody knows that her skin can stiffen and turn pale in time, Miss Tsukamoto's skin remains vibrant and warm."

"What? Yeah… about that…" Harima scratched his head and asked, "You have any idea why? We didn't paint her just so we could embalm her. I mean, that's ridiculous! Wouldn't you say?"

Karasuma opened the casket and saw Tenma, all in her school uniform, laid to rest. He then pulled out something in his pocket. It was a kappa pin. He pinned it on Tenma's uniform and then carried her over his shoulders.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?" Harima cried.

"She needs to be saved. I can still save her and bring her back," he said.

Karasuma ran off into the forest to find help as Harima looked on in much surprise.

"Uh… what just happened?" He thought.

Meanwhile, at Eri's backyard, she admired the garden she walked by, with the statue of Mikoto in the middle.

"Ah, what a day to be beautiful," She said, "Tenma's dead and I have reclaimed my title."

Just then, Hanai was walking by and found Mikoto all frozen.

"MIKOTO!" Hanai screamed as he ran to the backyard.

He jumped over the fence and found Eri by a stone Mikoto.

"What did you do to her?" He cried.

"Nothing," Eri said, "But it just came out of nowhere; she suddenly turned to stone!"

"What? There are only 2 things that can do to girls in their beauty: 1) Perverts who try hypnotism! And 2) Gorgons!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I, Haruki Hanai, am gonna rescue Mikoto from your harm! Harima told me what you did to Miss Tsukamoto, and now, as your class rep, you will be punished!"

Eri let out an evil smirk and said, "So… are you saying Whiskers blabbed to Mikoto?"

"He did! But only when she found Tsukamoto on the floor!" He screamed, "You crazed harlot! How dare you treat one of your own classmates with catastrophe?"

Eri shrieked, "HOW? HOW? That little fox thinks she's the leader of the pack? _I _deserve to be fairest of Yagami High! ME! ME! ME!"

Hanai then posed in his martial arts stance, "If you're gonna be that way, I have no choice but to fight you. As much as I don't want to, this is for Tsukamoto _and _Suo!"

Eri turned her back on him and said, "No…"

"No?"

"I believe if I'm gonna hurt somebody, it's Harima. In fact, you can _have_ Mikoto back."

She left to go inside her house, but Hanai had a fearful thought: Did Eri just screwed him?

"Can you at least change her back to normal?" Hanai cried.

No answer. Hanai had to carry Mikoto all by himself. Much like his days in the moving company (Part-Time), it was pretty easy; _especially_ since his classmate is about 3 tons and is made of stone.

Tenma was lying on a grassy field at the end of the forest, still out cold, as Karasuma took off his kappa attire. He then pulled out some curry he packed in his lunchbox. As he watched over her, while eating, he thought about Eri.

"She's evil…" he thought, "I've heard stories about her. She was once a popular girl in England, but when she moved to Japan, her popularity decreased. Miss Tsukamoto, I really didn't want to see you die. In fact, you've been a great treasure to me."

He remembered how Tenma got to speak to him before he left:

_Tenma and Karasuma were by the countryside._

"_Karasuma…" Tenma said, "Who do you love?"_

"_Love?" He said._

"_That's right. If you can, can you tell me? I think we'd make a great pair, right?" She smiled._

"_I love… love…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Curry…"_

_Tenma was shocked, "OH, NO!"_

_Tenma was spinning and sinking in her own self-sadness, __**"WHY DOESN'T HE ADMIT IT? I'M SUCH A DUMMY!"**_

_But Karasuma grabbed her hand and shook his head. He then shared some of his lunch with her and let out a quiet "Yum"._

_Tenma then thought, "One day… Maybe one day…"_

Karasuma's flashback ended as he looked at Tenma again.

"Miss Tsukamoto," He said, "As much as what Eri did, I _still _think you deserve someone who can protect you. No matter what they say, you're the fairest of all… to me."

Karasuma approached Tenma and was about to kiss her. But then, Tenma started to cough a bit and regurgitate a bit of the curry from her mouth. It partially landed on Karasuma as he wiped it off. Tenma opened her eyes and saw, in a blurred vision, a person.

"Miss Tsukamoto?"

Tenma's vision returned and saw Karasuma. She then started to get up, but couldn't.

"Karasuma?" She said in a weak voice.

"Miss Tsukamoto, it's okay. I'm here." He said, "No one is here to kill you now. I'm here to protect you."

Tenma started to tear up and hugged Karasuma very hard. She cried very loudly, her tears soaked his shirt.

"Hey… I am happy… you're okay!" He said, as he's being hugged by Tenma.

"Karasuma… (Sob) Eri-Chan… Eri-Chan…" She wept as Karasuma comforted her.

"It's okay, Miss Tsukamoto. Harima told me all about it."

"What? Harima?"

Hanai was home with the statue of Mikoto in his front room.

"Damn her! She should've at least turned her back to normal!" He griped, who was in pain after carrying Mikoto all the way home.

Harima came by and found Mikoto, all stone.

"Four-Eyes! Did Rich Girl do this?"

"She did," He said, "But she just couldn't have the heart to change her back."

"Rich girl!" He hollered, "YOU! I will _never _forgive!"

Hanai held Mikoto as he started to grow worried about Tenma.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Harima said to Hanai, "A boy got Tenma and he's tending to her."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell him that she's dead?"

"I tried! But he said something about saving her!"

"What? He knows he cannot. Miss Tsukamoto is dead; gone forever. How can you let him take her?"

Harima looked out the window and said, "I think he _may be_ the "_Prince Charming_" in this scenario."

Harima was right. Tenma was carried home by tandem bicycle. Karasuma was riding home with her as he began to worry about her future with Eri still around. All Tenma can do was hold on, but let out some tears and said that Eri is awful.

"Miss Tsukamoto, when we head home," he said, "I'll treat you to curry."

"Oh, Karasuma," Tenma sobbed, "No curry… No curry…"

"It's okay," He proclaimed, "It's safe."

"But, what about Eri?"

"Yeah…" Karasuma said, "I'll protect you on this one. Until this blows over, you cannot stay out there as long as she's around."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

Karasuma & Tenma rode all through the night. Tenma stayed with Karasuma at his home, but if Eri finds out she's still alive, it could mean… trouble.

Later, as she was about to go to bed, she consulted her mirror…

"Magical mirror on my wall; who _remains_ the fairest of them all?"

The Mirror spoke, "For years you have been the fairest, that's true; but…"

"But?"

"But Tenma Tsukamoto remains beautiful than you. She looks cute when she sleeps, and has a very nice grin; but even in death, she _always _win."

"WHAT?" Eri cried, "But she's dead! How can that be?"

"I see all, I know all; but I know your mistake; compared to Tenma Tsukamoto, it's _your _grave you just make! You may be the girl with everything she can desire; but deep down inside… YOU ARE A LIAR!"

Eri broke down and shook in fear, "NO! IT CANNOT BE!"

Then the mirror then said, "But Tenma is _still _alive, as you may have heard; a prince in her eyes gave her the good word. You know what must be done; you cannot let it stand. Tear off Tenma's heart, by taking his hand!"

"His hand?" Eri asked with tears in her eyes.

"In marriage!" The mirror added.

Eri then shook in anger and whispered, "I _really _hate Tenma Tsukamoto… I hate her…"

She then grabbed a vase and started to throw the vase.

"I HATE HER! _**HATE HER!**_"

She threw the vase and smashed her mirror. The mirror & the vase broke into a million pieces with the shards falling to the floor.

Eri started to pant. She then screamed in a loud rage of anger. She rushed out of her room and shouted in vengeance, "TENMA!"

Meanwhile, Mikoto started to change back. Her colored returned from her body and can move again. She started to hug herself, knowing that she's been returned to normal. However, she looked at Harima & Hanai, who were sleeping and said, "They came for me?"

She then remembered, "Eri!"

She rushed out of the house to find Eri.

As for Tenma, she's sleeping in Karasuma's bed. Karasuma sat by and watched over her, making sure that no one will hurt her.

But, he's about to find out something that can surprise them both; because Eri _and _Mikoto are rushing over to find Tenma, but in different motives: Mikoto wants to _save _her, while Eri wants to ask Karasuma to marry him, only to break Tenma's heart once and for all.

Who would get there first?


	7. Happily Ever After?

_**Chapter 7: Happily Ever After?**_

"She what?" Hanai screamed, "Mikoto ran off?"

"I know, but it is impossible, since Mikoto was turned to stone!" Harima shouted.

"Harima, we have got to find her! No one can take off with a girl statue!" Hanai shouted, saying what they thought.

Earlier, both Harima & Hanai woke up that morning, and found that Mikoto's body disappeared; and they thought that some sick pervert has stolen her.

"Harima… Mikoto cannot be alive again," He continued.

"You're right. It's over; Mikoto & Tenma are dead now-."

"MIKOTO SUO ISN'T DEAD!"

"I'm sorry, four-eyes, but we have to find that Rich Girl and stop her!"

"Right! And we'll find Mikoto along the way!"

They left Hanai's house and went to look for Mikoto.

Eri, who was huffing and puffing knowing about Tenma, who is still alive, but was starting to become exhausted. It seems the mirror she smashed has started to sap much of her energy. As she continued to run, she was starting to turn sweaty and her eyes started to turn red.

"Damn you, Tenma! Damn you, Whiskers! And Damn you… you… whoever you are!" She said in anger.

As she found the small house, she saw a glimpse of Tenma with Karasuma from far away and started to growl, "No… It cannot be…"

Eri was to head to the house, when Mikoto, out of nowhere, tackled Eri down to the dirt.

"Surprise, Sawachika!"

Mikoto then began to fight her; but Eri shoved her out of the way.

"So, you had the gall to make me a stone mannequin, have you?"

"I prefer the term "_Lawn Ornament_"; but that's not case. Get out of my way!"

Eri stopped and asked Mikoto, "I'd like to know… How _did _you become real again?"

"I don't know; but that's not gonna stop me from you getting in your way! I'll stop you for Tenma!"

Mikoto socked Eri. She fell to the ground and was bleeding from the lip. She was also bleeding from her hand, which was from earlier.

"You… you rotten little, big breasted charlatan!"

"Yeah… that hurt, didn't it?"

"You fool! Why are you _still _trying to avenge Tenma?"

"Oh, really? You should be barred from being called _'The Girl who has Everything'_!"

Eri sneered and shouted, "_Not always _everything. I still need something from her that she will never have: _True love_!"

"What? What do you want with Harima?"

"Whiskers? I'm not interested in him anymore! I want _Tenma's _NEW boyfriend!"

"What?" Mikoto then started to shake, hearing the next words Eri was saying.

"That's right," she said, "Tenma is still alive, and I plan to ruin her life! And you, my friend, have missed it."

Mikoto was shocked.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! At last, Tenma Tsukamoto will no longer be fairest of Yagami High, because she'll lose love… as I ask her Prince for his hand in marriage!"

"You twisted fiend! You cruel woman! You despicable creature!"

"Sticks and stones, Mikoto…"

She picked up a log and shouted, "And speaking of _"Breaking bones_", I'll show you why I am better than you!"

Eri charged at Mikoto, but was tripped down by a branch. She got up and punched her in the gut. Mikoto fell to her knees, but was still angry.

"I'll kill you…" Mikoto groaned.

"I like you better when you were my personal mannequin," Eri said, "In fact…"

Eri then started to glow and said, "If you think my mirror was the reason of your frozen state, well, _think_ again! I happen to own a variety of evil magic. I dare you to call me a witch… because, I _am _a witch!"

"N-N-No." Mikoto said in a weak voice.

Eri blasted a beam of energy at Mikoto, but she dodged out of the way. The beam struck the tree, which split into two.

"I knew it. You're the girl who has everything, but in reality, you're a witch? It all makes sense! Harima was your date, Yakumo was your rival over him, and you hate Tenma!"

"Give the girl a prize!" Eri shouted.

"I won't let you get away with this! Do you hear me?" Mikoto screamed as she charged at Eri.

She let out another blast, only to hit Mikoto, this time. Mikoto fell to the ground, and was out cold. Eri laughed at her and proceeded to Tenma.

"Bye, bye, Mikoto suo," she snickered, "When we meet again, I'll have you _and _Tenma's body on display in my garden."

Her words were on target. When Mikoto woke up, she saw her legs _suddenly_ turn to stone slowly.

"No, not again…" Mikoto cried.

When Eri arrived, she knocked at the door. Karasuma opened the door and saw a very exhausted Eri on his door step. She grabbed his hand and asked, "Are you Karasuma?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, I want you to know… I love you."

"You… you love me?"

"I do," Eri pleaded as she threw herself into his arms, "I know I felt crazy for you from day one, but I don't want anything happening to you anymore."

"Um… are you friends of Tenma Tsukamoto?"

"Me? I was, but I happen to know her as an acquaintance."

"_Sadly, I enjoy her death very well, thank you."_

Karasuma then held Eri by the shoulders and said, "I don't believe you."

"What?" Eri asked, "Why? I love you!"

"_Why? Why is he resisting?"_

"Because… I love… I love…"

But before he could finish, Eri shoved him down to the floor and shouted, "She's here, isn't she?"

"Yes. But…"

"Well, I think maybe I'll have a word with your "_Girlfriend_" while I'm here!"

"_And if it's Tenma…"_

Eri marched into the room and found an empty bedroom.

"She's not here?" Eri thought.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Karasuma said, "She _was _here, but she left for school."

As they continued the conversation, Tenma was hiding inside the closet, knowing why Eri was there.

"Get out, Karasuma," Tenma quivered quietly, "Get out while you still can…"

Harima & Hanai were running along the woods, when they found a person lying on the grass. It was Mikoto, who is slowly turning into stone _again_.

"Mikoto!" Hanai screamed as he ran to her.

He cradled his arms around her and asked what happened.

"Eri…" She said in a weak voice, "It was Eri… she's a witch."

"Rich Girl's a witch?" Harima shouted.

"I don't believe it. I won't!"

"I believe it. But, now… it's too late for me."

"Mikoto, hang on! You'll be okay!"

Harima then noticed a trail of footprints on the ground. He went to track them down.

"HARIMA! Where are you going?"

"To find Tenma!" Harima shouted as he left.

"Tenma? She's still alive? But…" Mikoto said.

"Harima… please hurry. I'll watch over Mikoto."

Mikoto tried to reach Hanai, but her arms suddenly froze. Her body was all turned to granite, but her head remained.

"Hanai… don't worry about me. Eri was a bad girl… but she had her own ambitions."

"Mikoto… Mikoto! NO!"

Mikoto's head slowly turned to stone.

"Hanai… save Tenma… and hurry… before it's… too la-."

Mikoto stopped talking; her entire body was turned to stone… _again_, and a lone tear leaked down on her face.

"**MIKOTO!**" Hanai screamed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Harima was running to his destination: Tenma's safe house, which was Karasuma's house.

"Tenma! Karasuma! You better not be dead when I get there!" He thought as he imagined what Eri would do to them.

Eri started to tear down the bedroom and found nothing. Karasuma just stood there and watched.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She shouted.

"I tell you, I haven't seen her," he stated, "She already left."

"Hmm…"

"_This calls for the direct approach."_

Eri grabbed Karasuma and draped around her arm on his neck.

"Listen up, you stupid woman!" She called out, "If you _ever _want to see him alive again, I suggest you come out and show yourself! If you don't, then by the count of 5, I'll kill him!"

"Oh, no!" Tenma winced.

"1!"

"Karasuma… no…"

"2!"

"Miss Tsukamoto, I'm sorry…"

"3!"

Tenma tried to scream, but was scared.

"4!"

"Karasuma… Karasuma…"

"5!"

Tenma then jumped out of the closet from behind and screamed, "KARASUMA, NO! I LOVE YOU!"

Eri turned around in much shock and saw Tenma with tears in her eyes.

"Leave him alone! I love him, Eri! Please don't hurt him!"

Eri gasped in much fear, "Tenma?"

"_DAMN IT! She's alive!"_

"Why must you hurt me? I love _him_! Not _you_!"

Eri let go of Karasuma and said, "How the hell did you survive?"

"That doesn't make any difference! Let him go!" Tenma cried, "I hate it when people ruin me, but I found what I love and it makes me happy! I have been poisoned, choked out, drowned in water, and even get stabbed many times, both literally and emotionally, but at least I have a life! The only thing I ever needed is happiness! And that boy gave me his! I asked you nicely since you want to waste me away, but you make the call. Just… give me what _I _want."

Eri then sneered, "As much as I believe you, you are too late, anyways; Karasuma's _mine _now."

"GASP! No…"

Eri laughed as Tenma broke down on her knees, in tears.

"Karasuma, darling," She then said to him, "Tell me who you love."

Karasuma then said, "I love… I… Love…"

"Don't be shy, darling; say it loud and proud!"

"_And do it, just to make her more sadder than ever! BWA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

Tenma looked on in tears and said to herself, "It's over. I lost him… forever."

Karasuma then said it loud, but in a normal matter.

"I love…"

Tenma looked on in tears and Eri looked on in an evil smile. But then Karasuma said:

"I love… … … … … … … … … … curry."

Eri was shocked and Tenma was ecstatic.

"Karasuma…" Tenma smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"NO!" Eri shrieked.

Just then, she shoved Karasuma down and pointed at Tenma.

"_YOU _did this! You ruined everything _again_, Tenma Tsukamoto!" She screamed, "Not only you've called yourself the fairest of them all, dead or alive, but you've, _once again_, ruined every shred of happiness I ever known! I…"

Then she dropped to her knees and pounded the ground with her fist as tears dropped from her face.

"I hate you, Tenma Tsukamoto," She sobbed and then screamed, "I hate you! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU!"

Tenma looked on in surprise as Eri began to break down.

"HATE! HATE! HATE! **HATE!**" She hollered.

Eri then started to cry.

Tenma got up and stepped back from her.

"You're a very bad girl, Eri," She said as she scowled at her, "You & I are done being friends!"

But then, Eri got up on one knee and asked, "Is it okay to ruin my life more?"

Tenma then approached Eri, but she was ready. She jumped up and clutched her hand on Tenma's neck. She held her up in the air, choking her out.

"SUCKER!" Eri shouted, "I may not have everything, but at least I can kill you anyway!"

Karasuma tried to let her go, but Tenma couldn't budge out. As Eri was about to choke the life out of her, it happened. Eri began to shake a bit, and grew weaker. She dropped Tenma and started to fall to her knees. Karasuma tended to Tenma, who was coughing from the pain.

"No…" Eri said in a weak manner, "Not yet…"

Just then, the mirror's voice called out to her_, "You, Eri Sawachika, with faire beauty per se; your days as fairest ends today. By breaking my mirror, you've proven to be weak; and now you will perish; oh, how your days will be bleak."_

"No… I'm sorry," Eri cried, "Give me another chance."

"_You have tainted your image and your soul is corrupted with sin; deep down in there, you have proved to be hated within. Now, the time has come; it is time to say goodbye. You, Eri Sawachika, will now… die!"_

"NO!" Eri screamed, as her body burst opened a beam of light. The light exploded throughout the room and was blinded in quickened speed.

Harima saw the beacon of light, and sprinted his way there.

"TENMA!" He shouted.

As the light faded, Tenma got up and found Eri on the ground, unconscious.

"Eri-Chan! Eri-Chan!" Tenma screamed. "Speak to me!"

Eri's eyes opened and saw Tenma.

"Ten… ma…" She said in a weak voice, "I'm sorry…"

Tenma cried, "No, Eri…"

"Tenma… forgive me… I didn't mean to hurt you badly…"

"LIAR! You did so!"

"No… I'm sorry. I was only corrupted with my own beauty I was clouded by my own hate."

"That was known as "_Vanity_", a sin." Karasuma added.

Eri coughed as Tenma tried to wake her.

"Eri… No… No, don't go!"

Eri grabbed Tenma's face and said, "Indeed, they _were _right…"

"_And it was like, finally, I understand…"_

"You _are _too cute. You deserved to be happy now."

"Thank you, Eri. Oh, I wish there was something I can do!" Tenma said as she cried.

"Tenma… be happy… don't feel sad anymore. Live your life the fullest, and be happy with Karasuma…"

She then whispered, "And… and…"

Her eyes began to close.

"Tell Whiskers… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Her arms collapsed and her eyes closed, Eri had died.

Tenma cried on Eri's chest, wanting to bring her back. Karasuma approached Tenma and hugged her.

"TENMA! I'm coming!" Harima shouted.

He rushed into the house and found Tenma, with Karasuma, and in tears.

"What happened?" He cried.

He looked down and saw Eri lying on the ground, dead.

"Rich Girl…"

Harima then led the couple out of the house and back into the forest; leaving Eri's body on the ground.

The next day at school, Tenma stayed with Karasuma and was all smiles. She was no longer being called the fairest or popular, but she _was _called… happy.  
But then, when they walked home from school…

"Karasuma… I understand you liked curry," She said to him, "But, will you love another girl soon?"

"Miss Tsukamoto…" Karasuma said, "I already have."

He then approached Tenma and kissed her. They kissed for very long. Karasuma stopped and said, "Say if you'll stay with me forever…"

"What? Why?"

"I'll never say it anyway, but I thought maybe I'll protect you always. But when the time has come to say it out loud, I'll let you know. What do you say?"

Tenma blushed; she draped her arms Karasuma and said, "Forever…"

They continued to kiss as Mikoto & Harima looked on from a distance.

Mikoto, who was turned back into her old self, said, "Look at them, Harima. I love happy endings."

Harima, who was a bit unenthusiastic, said, "Well, let's hope so…"

As they continued to kiss, the sun suddenly began to set.

Tenma then thought, "I wonder… is this really "_**Happily ever after**_"?"

She thought, but was still in a kiss with the boy she loved.

Meanwhile, Eri's body was still in the empty house. However, she started to open her eyes. She gingerly got up and saw that she was alive.

"I'm alive?" Eri thought, "I… I'm alive?"

She started to tear up and was happy. Then a voice started to call to her:

"_Eri… though you may have been a very evil girl, there are times when people like you get another chance in this world; all is now forgiven, live on to your own fun; your wicked ways are finished, forgotten, and done…"_

Eri got up and smiled. She wiped her tears and asked herself, "Is this really "_**Happily ever after**_"? Because, even if it is, then I don't think I deserve it."

Eri walked home, but was happy that her life was back.

"Eh, whatever…" she grinned, "I learned my lesson: _Never hurt your friends out of sheer beauty._"

She never again was evil, but was the same girl as before.

_**(Footnote: **__Gotcha__**! **__I'm not killing off Eri! Harima-x-Eri fans, relax!__**)**_

Now, the story has ended. Eri was given a second chance and had a change of heart; and Tenma, who was happy with Karasuma, had finally found love. Everyone was happy.

And they all were wondering:

"Is this really "_**Happily ever after**_"?

Apparently… it is.

**The End**


End file.
